


Heartstrings

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rocker!Dean, Smut, art by knowmefirst, long lost love refound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: When Castiel sees Dean for the first time since he went on tour, will all the feelings still be there?





	Heartstrings

“Castiel,” Charlie hollered, banging on his door. “Open up. You can’t always sulk around. You need to get out of your house.” She rang his doorbell a few times. 

“What do you want, Charlie?” Castiel asked as he peeked out the crack of the barely opened door.

“Get your things. I am taking you out tonight. I got two tickets to Astral Flame for tonight and guess who is my plus one!” she said excitedly as she pushed the door open further to let herself in. “Holy crap, Cas!” she exclaimed, looking around at the messy one bedroom apartment. “What happened in here? Did a garbage tornado hit everywhere but that spot on the couch?” She shook her head sadly, as she looked around at the scattered pizza boxes, take out cases and empty soda bottles.

“Yeah, sure. That’s exactly what happened, Charlie.” He sighed and went to change. He grumbled, “Fine. I will go if it gets you out of my hair for a while.” 

“Yay! Then tomorrow I am bringing over a box of garbage bags, and we’re cleaning this place. I promise you it will make you feel better,” she said in the sternest voice she could muster.

“As you wish, your Highness.” Cas rolled his eyes as he put on the clean shirt. “Let’s go and get this over with, shall we?” Once his shoes were on, he made a beeline for the door. 

Charlie practically skipped to her car as Castiel shuffled behind her. “Tell me you have heard of Astral Flame,” she said as she got in the car shortly after him.

“No, but I have a feeling that is what we are going to be listening to while we drive there,” he huffed as he fastened his seatbelt. 

“You know me all too well, Castiel.” She snickered and started the car. Loud music followed shortly after. “Oops,” Charlie said as she quickly adjusted the volume. “That’s better.” 

Castiel gave her an eye roll that could be heard over the music. “Really, Charlie? This is the crap you’re taking me to?” His shoulders fell as he listened to the familiar sounds of rock music. The kind he used to listen to, in a time simpler than where he was now. A time when he was happy.

*****

“Dean, do you need me to grab anything for you or do you have it all packed already?” Castiel smiled as he called out for his boyfriend.

“No, I’ve got everything but my guitar loaded up for the show.” He gave Castiel a lingering kiss before grabbing the case. “You’re going to be there, right?” His green eyes pierced the ocean blue of Castiel’s. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He hummed back and opened the door for him. 

The concert was fun and full of life, just as it always was. Castiel got to hang out backstage while he waited and as soon as Dean was done with the set he went right to him, kissing him deeply. “I’ve got great news, Cas. We’re going on tour!” Dean was practically bouncing, he was so excited to share the news. 

“Tour?” Castiel pulled back to see him better. “For how long?” Thoughts came rushing to his head on what exactly that meant for them. 

“Nationwide tour, it’s going to start at six months and depending on ticket sales might be longer.” His smile was still there, as wide as ever. “You’ll come with us, right?”

Castiel doesn’t meet his eyes. “Dean, I can’t just drop my life to go on the road. Who’s going to pay my rent? My car payments? Cell phone? I can’t leave everything at a moment’s notice just to go on tour with you.”

The smile on Dean’s face dropped, and his eyes went cold. “How could you say that? This is all we’ve ever talked about. All I’ve ever wanted to do. I just want the band and you. Nothing else. Castiel, you’re my muse. You want me to perform without you?” He held back his hurt as he backed out the door. “I need to go,” he said quietly. “I - I’m sorry.” 

The moment Dean left the room Castiel fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, unable to hold it in for any longer. “Damn it!” He picked up a heavy coffee mug, throwing it across the room and shattering it with a loud crash. “Why do I have to fuck everything up? Why does everyone leave me?” The longer he sat there the more he hurt. When he finally got up, minutes, hours, later he went home to find all of Dean’s things gone and a key on the counter. 

For a while, Castiel kept up with where they were and how long the tour had been extended for, but after two years he completely gave up. It hurt too much. Even the sound of them on the radio made his heartache, so he stopped listening to it all together. 

*****

“Charlie,” Castiel said as she pulled him into the venue. “You know I don’t listen to music anymore. Why am I even here?”

“To get you out of the house and for you to actually do something fun for once. We’re here to see Astral Flame. It’s not my fault there just happen to be three other opening bands before them,” she informed him as the first band took the stage.

“Damn it, Charlie! Three?!” he yelled over the crowd cheering.

The only thing that made Charlie dragging him here the tiniest bit better, was that they were in the stands, so there was somewhere to sit. Castiel just sat there, arms crossed over his chest, not saying a word as the first band did their set. 

By the time the second band was set up and ready to play, Castiel was wandering just outside the stands where the music was slightly quieter. “Stupid Charlie, dragging me to this stupid concert I didn’t even want to be at,” he muttered to himself as he found his way to the bathroom. 

He decided to splash some water on his face to calm down a bit. “I cannot wait for Louden Swain!” He overheard someone say. Just at the mention of Louden Swain made him want to throw up. “I’m going to kill her,” he declared and started to stomp his way back to his seat to find Charlie. 

Castiel made it back to his seat just in time for the bands to switch once more. “Charlie, there’s something I need to tell you,” he started to say.

“Shhhh! Louden Swain is about to perform.” She shushed him with a huge smile on her face.

“It’s about them…” He was cut off by the sound of a guitar. 

Seeing Dean on stage made his breath get caught in his throat as he slowly sank back down into the seat. His eyes never left the man on the center stage as his silky, deep voice permeated the venue. A few songs in and Castiel was already having a hard time trying to keep it together. 

“This next song was made famous by none other than Tom Petty. This is for you, wherever you are,” Dean called out, looking over the crowd as he switched to an acoustic guitar. 

“She’s a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She’s a good girl, crazy ‘bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too  
It’s a long day, livin’ in Reseda  
There’s a freeway, runnin’ through the yard  
And I’m a bad boy, cause I don’t even miss her  
I’m a bad boy for breakin’ her heart.”

As soon as he started singing, Castiel could feel a distinct lump form in his throat. He was trying his best to hold back years of suppressed emotions. Seeing Dean's face again just reminded him how much he truly missed him and how bad it had hurt when he let him walk away. 

*****

“Cas, baby. Come listen to the song I just learned.” Dean had a huge smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen carrying his guitar. He began to strum a familiar tune.  
“She’s a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She’s a good girl, crazy ‘bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too  
It’s a long day, livin’ in Reseda  
There’s a freeway, runnin’ through the yard  
And I’m a bad boy, cause I don’t even miss her  
I’m a bad boy for breakin’ her heart.”

“And I’m free, free fallin.” Castiel joined him as he finished the dishes. “How did you know I love that song?” He turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“You kiddin’? What don’t I know about you?” He gave Castiel a wink that made his cheeks heat up and continued to play.

“All the vampires, walkin’ through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
And the good girls are home with broken hearts”

“You’re going to med school. You love my singing. You have a soft spot for the classics, including movies. In fact, your favorite movie is ‘Gone with the Wind.’ Am I close?” Dean swung his guitar behind him and wrapped his arms around Castiel. 

“It’s like you know me better than I know myself.” Castiel kissed him once more, this time deeper and more meaningful, putting all words he wasn’t ready to say into it, the “thank you”s and “I love you”s. 

“I have to go to practice. I’m going to teach them this song, and we’re going to play it at our next show, just for you.” Another quick kiss and Dean was out the door, leaving Castiel standing there, all smiles. 

*****

“And I’m free, free fallin’” Castiel softly sang along, tears threatening to fall as the words were choked out. 

He sat there in silence for the rest of the performance. While they waited for the headliner band Charlie sat back down with a sneaky grin. “How did you like Louden Swain?”

“I mean they are grea…” He turned to her, only to see two backstage passes to meet them. “Charlie, what did you do?”

“I got us passes, silly, what does it look like? Now come on! We can go now!” She got up and grabbed his arm, dragging him along the back corridor to a rather big and scary looking security guard. “Here are our passes!” She bounced a little as she handed them to him.

“Everything checks out, enjoy your night.” He nodded, letting them in.

Charlie nearly squealed as the door was opened for them. “Come on Cas!” She pulled him along to a small crowd of people. There were lots of different conversations going, mostly about the bands and the songs they played. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel caught a glimpse of Dean, and his heart skipped a beat

 

*****

“Dean, guess what!” Castiel came into the living room, holding a piece of paper.

“The Yankees won the world series?” He raised a brow.

“It’s Novem...never mind. I passed my exam!” He stuck out the paper for him to see.

“That’s incredible!” Dean jumped up from the couch and warm arms wrapped around Castiel. “I’m so proud of you!” He whispered. Pulling away only slightly, Dean kissed Castiel deeply. When he pulled away, a wide smile was on his face. “I knew you could do it.” 

*****

“Charlie, I can’t be here,” Castiel said as he tried to go. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” She grabbed his am and pulled him back. “We are going to meet the bands.” There was a definite skip in her step as she lead him to the room marked Louden Swain.

Castiel’s breath quickened as he realized what was about to happen. “Charlie.. Sto…” But it was too late, as soon as he entered the room their eyes locked, and it seemed like the whole world had stopped. 

Dean stood up and, without breaking eye contact, walked right up to Castiel until they were so close that Castiel could feel Dean’s breath on his face. “Cas?” he asked as if making sure this wasn’t a dream.

“Hey, Dean.” His words almost got caught in his throat. “Miss me?” 

“Cas, do you know him?” Charlie was shocked; she had been a fan of Dean’s for a while now. To know that one of her best friends had known him this whole time blew her mind.

All Castiel could do was nod slowly, afraid that if he said anything about their past he wouldn’t be able to contain any of his emotions. “Can I talk to you about it later?” He asked Charlie before noticing just how close Dean was.

As if suddenly realizing they were surrounded by people, Dean looked away. “Can we talk, alone? Please?” he whispered. Castiel nodded with shining eyes, and they left to find an empty room. 

Once in the room, Dean locked the door. Turning around to face Castiel, his arms wrapped around him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.” Words cracked as they escaped him. “I should have never left. I should have stayed.” 

“I shouldn't have asked you to stay. This is your dream. This is everything you have always wanted.” Castiel shook his head. “I never should’ve asked for you to give that up.” 

“I should have,” Dean said softly as he crossed the room to an empty couch. “For you, I would, Cas, because you are all I’ve ever wanted. I still love you. I never stopped.” He went down to his knees, burying his face in his hands. The last thing he wanted was for Cas to see him cry.

Hearing his words made Castiel’s heart drop. “I never stopped loving you either. I tried everything not to think of you, but I gave up trying. You’re always there. When I saw you on stage tonight, I couldn’t help but fall in love all over again.” He crossed the room and knelt in front of Dean. “Look at me, please?” His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. 

Dean hesitated a moment before looking at Castiel. The moment their eyes met a wave of emotion hit him. “I’m sorry,” Dean said his words barely a whisper. 

Castiel sniffled and pulled him into his embrace, kissing him tenderly. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he mumbled against his lips. “You. Have. Nothing. To be. Sorry for,” he said between kisses. 

Dean reached down and helped him up, pulling him into his lap. “Of course I do. I broke your heart.” He ran his thumb over Castiel’s cheek. “I can never forgive myself for that.” 

“Please try.” Castiel lurched forward and took Dean’s lips again. His hand traced around his head and into his light brown strands. “I forgive you. Just please don’t shut me out again.” 

“I won’t.” He shook his head quickly. “I promise, I won’t.” Dean took either side of Castiel’s face and kissed him passionately. As they kissed Castiel slipped his hands into Dean’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders ever so slowly. He’d missed this so much. Moaning into the kiss, Dean let go of Cas’ face to shrug off the rest of his jacket, starting to work on their respective shirts. 

“Did you lock the door?” Castiel asked hurriedly, removing his shirt and tossing it across the room. 

“Yes. Don’t worry,” Dean panted out as his shirt also went flying. They returned to their kissing, albeit rather sloppily, as buttons and zippers were fussed with. Dean took Castiel by his lower back, pulling him closer so he could lay him down on the couch. His lips trailed a line down his chest to his happy trail. As he got lower, his fingers hooked into the two layers of fabric, pulling it down with him to expose Cas' hardened cock, heavy and aching.

Dean’s eyes instantly darkened as he lowered his head down to wrap his lips around Castiel, causing Castiel to let out a loud inhale. “Dean!” His voice was lower than usual as his hips jerked up to meet him. Castiel’s fingers grabbed on to Dean’s hair, not wanting to let go. He threw his head back, hitting the arm of the couch. 

“God, I missed you,” Dean mumbled against the head of Castiel’s length. Before he continued he stuck two fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet before pressing them both against Castiel’s entrance. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned as Dean twisted his tongue and teased him. He almost didn't notice when slick fingers pressed harder against him and one finger pushed its way inside, too focused on Dean’s warm mouth around his cock. Castiel let out a low moan. “Oh, Dean, I've missed you so much.”

“You missed me? You missed my cock, baby?” Dean moved his finger in and out at a brutal pace, causing Cas to lose himself. “Fuck, you make beautiful noises, Cas,” Dean praised. 

“More,” Cas begged. Dean slipped a second finger in and every so often hit Castiel's prostate, causing him to mewl out louder with every stroke. 

Soon, Cas was ready for him, but Dean crawled forward so his cock hung in Cas’ face. “Get it good and wet for me, baby.” Dean braced himself. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned as Castiel bobbed his head quickly.

Dean’s self-control was fading fast. He pulled back and slid back down, peppering Cas with kisses as much as he could. Castiel watched him and almost drooled. “Dean,” he begged. 

Dean reached to his pants, pulling out the condom his drummer gave him as a joke for all the groupies hitting on him. He slipped it on before sliding inside slowly. His pace was fast and hard. Cas muttered and swore and moaned the whole time. “That’s right baby, louder. Make them know you’re with me.” Dean held onto Castiel’s hips for leverage as his pace evened out.

“Dean!” Castiel practically screamed as almost every thrust struck him with pinpoint precision. Each time Dean snapped forward it pushed out another loud breath from Cas until he felt like there was nothing left. “I’m… close,” he moaned.

Dean reached a slightly shaky hand between them to Castiel’s neglected dick and started to stroke it firmly. He managed to match up with his now erratic pace as the deep, gravely noises coming from the other were sending him over the edge. “Fall for me, baby,” he said sensually as he rolled his hips into Castiel. “I want to watch you.” A few more firm strokes later and Castiel spilled all over his chest and Dean’s hand.

It was only a matter of moments before Dean chased him with his own climax, coming while still inside Castiel. “Fuck, baby!” Dean cried out before collapsing backward, pulling out of him slowly. 

Castiel raised a hand up and Dean pulled him up to sit and captured his lips as they became face level. He hummed into the softness of Dean’s lips; the salty taste with a whiskey afterthought tingled on his tongue. It was almost a dream that he was right there at this very moment, and was given a second chance. “I missed you. So much,” Castiel whispered. “I’m never going to let you go again.”

“You don’t have to,” Dean said quietly, pulling him into his embrace. “The tour is over. I can come home.” 

 

Those were the words Castiel had waited years to hear, but somehow they felt empty. “What do you mean over? Like, forever?” 

“Only until we release a new album. Who knows how long that’ll be.” Dean shrugged and kissed Castiel deeply. “Please tell me I still have a home to go to.” He ran his fingers in Castiel’s dark strands as he talked. 

“Always. You always have a home with me.” His words choked out as a solitary tear ran down his face. “Promise me one thing, Winchester.”

“Anything, Novak.” 

“The next time you have a tour. Don’t let me be an idiot and stay behind. Music is your dream. You’ve always been mine.” 

“I promise.”


End file.
